


Always

by FenHarelsPride (Andauril)



Series: Siryn Lavellan [18]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andauril/pseuds/FenHarelsPride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their journey to Crestwood, Siryn Lavellan gives Solas a promise ... </p><p>(From a prompt on tumblr.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

He could not take his look of her.

Siryn’s eyes glowed in the half-dark, her features obscured with shadows, yet he could see her with perfect clarity – the curve of her lips, arched into a warm smile, and the red lines of her _vallaslin_ contrasting with her golden skin, yet warm and soft under his touch … He was all but enveloped by the curtain of light hair, streams of white-gold in the moonlight, brushing and tickling where its ends brushed his skin.

He had not been aware how shattered he had been, how marked and marred and broken, until she came, picking up the shards of his self, one by one, piecing them together until he once again felt whole. With her, even his greatest fears lost their terror.

He sighed when her fingers brushed over the skin of his cheeks like feathers, tracing the knife of his ears. She leaned down, the warmth and the sweetness of her lips a bliss, and Solas wrapped his arms around her, pulling her deeper into the kiss, tasting her, drinking her in, savoring her.

She retreated, by inches, until there was no more difference between her breath and his.

“This vacation was a good idea. We should get out of Skyhold more often …” Siryn kissed a trail along his jaw, her lips almost ghosting over his slowly heating skin. Her teeth, gently biting into his ear lobe, coaxed a moan off his lips and bright laughter of hers.

“I’m glad the suggestion was to your liking.”

She pressed a kiss to his neck, right under his ear. “I love you. It is.” Her lips trailed down the length of his neck, ghosting over his shoulders. All the while, her eyes looked up, two glowing moons in the half-light searching for him.

“We’re so close to end this …”, she murmured. “I can feel it. It’s almost over. Can you think of all what lies now ahead of us? With Corypheus’ defeated … But …” She raised her head, her gaze linking with his. Her eyes were nothing but serene tenderness, the look upon her face suddenly serious. “ … whatever happens, I will always stay with you.”

“Such a promise is not made lightly, _vhenan_.”

“I know. I wouldn’t promise you something I don’t intend to hold.”

He believed her.

When they, in a few days, reached their destination, everything he was and had done would be laid bare before her. He would tell her of his failures, his errors, everything he had wanted to tell her since the fateful moment she first kissed him in the Fade. He would tell her who he was, and who he had been.

And she would understand.

She would not turn away.

She was not like the others.

Her spirit shone more brightly than anything he had seen, not only in this age, but in all the ages he had seen passing by. If anyone of her people would understand, it was her.

He would not die alone. The frightening fate that lay before him suddenly seemed less fearsome, even the sharp panging sting of loneliness lost its terror.

Because she would be there.

“Thank you”, he whispered.

She would brighten the path upon which he soon had to wander.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
